This invention relates to a system for filling meat trays and, more particularly, to a distributing device for automatically placing cakes of meat into trays.
Normal practice has been to manually place meat cakes into trays, followed by sealing of the trays. This is a time-consuming and expensive operation. To the best of our knowledge, there is no device for automatically loading trays with meat cakes.